Castle, I am Your Father
by Holz9364
Summary: Castle discovers his true Father, sort of, well not really.


**Castle, I am Your Father**

**_A/N : This is not a serious story, and its set before/after always, it can be either, so read it whichever way you'd like too :) Hope you enjoy!_****  
**

* * *

Richard Castle could sense that something was not right the moment he walked into the kitchen in his shirt and suit ready for another day working the cop lifestyle. Alexis seemed quieter than usual and Martha seemed nervous, almost anxious.

"Good morning Richard." She said in a voice that seemed too pleasant, especially from her at 7am in the morning.

"Morning Mother." Castle replied, sitting down on a bar stool next to Alexis, he narrowed his eyes at the woman, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Martha lied badly with a forced smile, "Are you working on a murder today?"

"Not yet." Castle replied, still suspicious as he glanced at his phone to check any missed calls or texts from Beckett, but he had nothing.

"Are you sure?" Castle asked, again looking at his Mother through narrowed eyes, Martha merely nodded and looked back to the paper in front of her. Castle opened his mouth to pry some more when his phone rang and Kate Beckett's wonderful face flashed up on the display. Immediately the thought went out of his mind as he said, "Castle."

"Morning Castle." Beckett said over the phone, "A body dropped, I'll text the address."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Castle said, hanging up the phone and grabbing a slice of toast, "Don't think you've gotten away with this Mother, I'll find out eventually." He called as he kissed Alexis on the forehead and hurried out of the door to hail a cab.

* * *

When Castle arrived at the crime scene Beckett smiled at him, "Hey." She greeted as she handed him a coffee and they walked down an alleyway and crossed the yellow police tape.

"Morning Lanie, what we got?" Beckett asked, pulling her jacket closer to her as a chilly November wind swept through the alley.

"Marcella Blacklaw, 26 years old, she has her purse so it's definitely not a mugging. COD looks like one shot to the chest but there are abrasions on her arms and legs that indicate torture before her death, I'll know more when I get her back to the lab." Lanie rattled off fairly quickly and Beckett nodded listening to and taking in the ME's every word.

"So, the killer wanted something from her." Beckett said thoughtfully and Castle jumped onto her train of thought, "Either an object or something she knew..." He trailed off, also in thought.

"Yo, Beckett."

Both Beckett and Castle spun around to look at Esposito who had just arrived on the scene, "Vic worked in the film business; she was most famously involved in the Bond films."

"Doing what?" Beckett asked with a frown.

"She worked as an extra in the films; you know a face here and there, the girl standing in a casino, that kind of thing." Esposito explained causing Beckett to roll her eyes and Castle to smirk as the Detective said, "I know what an extra is Espo."

Esposito looked a little embarrassed so he continued to read out the information he had before him on a sheet of paper, "Anyway, she was in 6 bond movies, starting with _GoldenEye _and ending with the newest film _Skyfall_ which is due to be released this year."

"Thank you Esposito, or should I call you 'NYPD's personal IMDB'?" Beckett teased her friend and co-worker but he only made a face, "Hey, I'm a Bond fan." He said simply to defend himself.

"Who isn't?" Castle said, looking at Beckett as if to say 'I-dare-you-to-challenge me'.

"I will admit, I like the films too." Beckett said with an eye roll to the two men who high-fived like a pair of teenagers.

"The action, the explosions, the excitement, the girls." Castle said, as if he was in heaven, "When I was a kid I always dreamt of being James Bond." He admitted to them then blushed a little, "Did I say that out loud?"

Beckett laughed, "Yeah, you did, now do I need to remind you guys, dead girl, murder, hello!"

"Right." Esposito said, "Well I haven't got much on her but Ryan is running checks at the precinct now."

"Alright, then we'd better get back to the precinct." Beckett said, turning around with a brief, "Call me if you find something interesting." To Lanie before she marched back to where her car was parked on the road next the ally.

* * *

On the car back to the precinct Castle and Beckett were discussing the merits of the Bond movies and who their favourite Bond was.

"Roger Moore." Beckett said with a smile as she glanced at Castle, "He was the Bond I grew up with. My favourites were always and still are _The Spy Who Loved Me _and _For Your Eyes Only_. What about you Castle?"

Castle shared a smile with her, "Pierce Brosnan." He admitted, "I grew up with Roger Moore too but my favourite was always Pierce Brosnan."

"You have a man crush on Pierce Brosnan." Beckett teased as the car slowed down in the morning commuter traffic.

"I do not." Castle protested, "I just liked the way he portrayed the character, typical really, it's the writer in me." He said smiling, "And as for my favourite movie, it was always _Die Another Day_ which was partly because I had a thing for Madonna at the time."

Beckett laughed at his confession as the traffic started moving again, "You know I always thought being a cop would be like being James Bond." She told him, shaking her head in amusement at how naive she had been.

"Why Beckett, don't be ridiculous, James Bond isn't a cop he's a secret agent, Britain's _finest _secret agent." Castle said in a mock horrified voice which only made Beckett chuckle as they pulled into the precinct car park, "Come on Castle, let's go solve a murder."

"Oh the things I do for the NYPD." Castle said in a very bad English accent.

Beckett raised an eyebrow at him, "How long are you gonna be quoting Bond?"

"How long will it take to solve this case?" Castle asked with a grin to which Beckett merely shook her head and started to walk towards the precinct, "By the way, bet you don't know what-"

Beckett cut him off before he could finish, "_You Only Live Twice_, Sean Connery, the quote is supposed to be 'oh the things I do for England' and the movie was released in 1967."

Castle gaped in awe for a moment at the woman and then said, "Detective Beckett, I'm going to marry you."

"In your dreams writer monkey." Beckett said with a smirk as they entered the precinct.

* * *

The day passed fairly slow after that, they realised that Macy Blacklaw had no record at all and was completely clean, her family said everyone loved her and that they had no idea who would do something like this to her. The last few hours had been spent looking through phone records which was extremely tedious and boring work.

However, things were about to get a lot more exciting.

Two people walked into the bullpen together, two people that no one would have expected to see together in their New York bullpen. The entire bullpen went silent and gaped at the two people in the room.

"Mother..." Castle said slowly and suspiciously, Beckett glanced around at the staring faces and shouted, "Everybody back to work!" Her word was law and right away people began to chatter and type and the room was returned to semi normality.

"Martha, would you like to go somewhere more private?" Beckett asked and Martha nodded, just as the man accompanying her smiled at Beckett and said, "Thank you Detective." In a very British voice. Beckett stood and motioned for Castle to follow her as she led them into interrogation room one which wasn't in use, she headed into the room with a very confused looking Castle.

"Mother." Castle said, "What is going on?" He leaned against the wall next to Beckett and studied his Mother who looked nervous and sheepish. The man next to her smiled, "It's nice to meet you Rick, I've read all your books, and you're extremely talented."

Castle seemed a little star struck for a moment, "Uh, wow, thanks." He eventually managed to get out.

"Richard." Martha began, "I came here to talk to you about your Father." She frowned and looked down as if she was finding it hard to tell a story that had been kept secret for so long; the man next to her smiled and put a hand of encouragement on her shoulder.

Martha took a deep breath and began, "I met your Father when I was 33 years old, I was working in England at the time on the West End and we were in a production together. We were very close friends until one night after post-party show things changed, but before I knew I was pregnant with you I had to come back to New York to start my role in a new play on Broadway, when I found out I was pregnant I was afraid to tell your Father so I decided to keep it a secret, from him and from you." Martha sighed, and looked up at Castle who looked completely astounded.

"Mother, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Castle asked with wide eyes as he looked from his Mother to the man next to her to the woman standing beside him.

The man stepped forward, "Rick." Pierce Brosnan said, "I am your Father."

Castle opened his mouth but no sound came out, Martha looked extremely serious and Pierce smiled and hugged Castle who just gaped at the two of them like a fish. Next to him Beckett seemed to be having troubling containing a smile, or was it a smirk?

It was then that someone smashed through the door and scared the crap out of him.

"Haha! You've just been punked!" Aston Kutcher said wearing his statement red baseball cap and a grin as the camera's captured the look on Castles face. Next to him Beckett laughed like he had never heard her laugh before, she was doubled over in her laughter and Martha and the ex 007 actor were almost as bad.

"I'm sorry about that." Pierce said with a chuckle as he shook Castles hand, "Martha and I did used to work together in the theatre, she asked me to get in on the prank."

"Oh haha." Castle said, rolling his eyes, it was obvious he was embarrassed which surprised Beckett; she thought he'd be used to having cameras in his face.

As the cameras cleared away and Aston Kutcher left the room Beckett calmed down slightly, "Thanks Martha." She said with a chuckle, "I haven't laughed that much in a long time."

"You were in on it?" Castle asked in shock, "So then the dead girl..."

"Isn't really dead." Castle jumped again and turned around to see a corpse walking, or so it looked. Macy Blacklaw grinned, "Good call Pierce, it totally worked."

"You're as good an actress as ever Macy. I'll put in a good word for you." Pierce said with a wink as the woman walked out of interrogation.

"I can't believe that you were all in on this!" Castle seemed, still completely in shock, "Oh c'mon Castle you gotta admit that we got you good."

Lightening up he chuckled, "Oh you got me good alright, you really had me fooled for a minute there."

"Well, you can't say I don't know you well." Beckett said with a smile as she made her way to the door.

"Wait...You were the one who told my Mother that Pierce Brosnan was my favourite Bond..." Castle realised and from Becketts smirk he knew he was right, "How did you know?"

Beckett just grinned, "You'll never know." She said as she walked out of the door leaving Castle in the room with his 'parents'.

He had to admit, they had planned this one out and they had definitely got him good. Richard Castle had been well and truly punked, and the worst part? Half the precinct had seen it all go down from observation!

**The End! :D**


End file.
